Keep it a secret
by 1 m a y a 4
Summary: One delirious Lucy equals to a secretive Natsu. Mira's joy comes into existence! Oneshot!


**ღღღஐƸ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒஐღღღ**

**I just remembered a chapter doesn't have to be long to be a good chapter!**

**Disclaimers: Sadly I don't own Fairy Tail. The awesome Hiro Mashima does! STANDARD DISCLAIMERS APPLIED!**

**ღღღஐ｡◕‿‿◕｡ღღღஐ**

The guild Fairy Tail is as noisy as ever, the guys having their daily dose of brawl, while the girls had their own things at the moment. So to say Cana was as usual drinking, Mira serving the happy members of the guild, Erza eating her favorite strawberry cake, Levy waiting by the bar a book in front of her, her face beaming in excitement as she waited for her best friend, Juvia was somewhere around the guild going in fan girl mode that had her eyes set on the stripping ice mage, Lisanna by the bar with Levy happily watching the guild like she used to. A typical day at the guild wouldn't you agree? But why did they feel like something or _someone_was missing?

Just then the missing link came through the doors, dragging herself towards the bar. "Lu-chan! Are you alright?" Levy asked worriedly, forgetting her book at the moment. Lisanna had met Lucy half way, helping her walk towards the bar. "You look sick Lucy, what happened?" The young take-over mage asked, placing her hand on the blonde's forehead. _She's getting hotter and hotter._

"Nothing serious..." She mumbled, leaning against Levy's shoulder. The bluenette bookworm held her steady, so as not to let the leaning blonde fall. "I just feel funny" The blonde added looking at Lisanna and Levy with delirious looking eyes. Both girls glanced at each other, a worried glance between them, before looking back at the flushed blonde.

"Maybe you should rest in the infirmary Lucy" Lisanna suggested, the worried look never leaving her face. "No!" Lucy answered much like a child, latching onto Levy's arm. Levy and Lisanna blinked. _What the hell- _"Mira-nee! Lucy's acting weird!" Lisanna shouted running over to Mira as well as dragging her back to Lucy and Levy.

"What do you mean she's acting weird Lisanna? She looks perfectly fi-" "Ah! It's onee-chan! Ne ne, can Lucy-chan have some ice cream?" Lucy started speaking to them, more like to Mira actually, Lucy pretty much acting like a kid as she detached herself from Levy and onto Mira. Although Levy and Lisanna was starting to think that maybe Lucy drank something to make her act this way, Mira just giggled patting the blonde's hair. "Ara, ice cream? Okay, but first you have to sit next to Levy and be a good girl okay?" As soon as Mira finished talking Lucy had bounded off back to Levy and Lisanna, seating beside the bookworm like a good little girl that waited for her threat.

"This is getting weird…" Lisanna mumbled, squeaking in fright when a hand clamped down on her shoulder. "What's the commotion all about?" Erza's demanding voice asked her. Sighing in relied, "Erza you scared me!" Lisanna whined, but immediately stopped when Erza sent her a glare, which she sweat dropped at. "Lucy's acting like a kid and we don't know why"

"Really?" Erza asked curiosity lacing her voice. Out of nowhere they heard Levy giggle in delight with Mira. Lisanna and Erza turned to look at them and found a happy Lucy eating ice cream, all the while feeding some to the two girls gushing. Just then Lucy saw them, a bright smile slowly growing on her lips. "Does onee-chan's want ice cream too?" Lucy asked cutely, her head tilted to the side with her eyes big and shiny much like a kid had, her hand holding a spoon of ice cream towards them. The two girls melting by the cuteness their celestial mage had, couldn't help but gush with Mira and Levy, earning looks from the other members of the guild.

"What are you girls screaming for?" Gray asked walking towards the girls. "Ah! Onee-chan there's a stripping nii-san!" Lucy pointed an accusing finger at Gray, all the while hiding behind Lisanna, clutching on her shirt for dear life. A nasty death glare was sent to Gray by Erza and Mira, which he sweat dropped at, slowly he backed away from them. Sprinting away when Erza lunged at him with her shouting 'idiot' 'stealing' and 'innocence', Lisanna patted the blonde's hair hoping to sooth her. "Don't worry Lucy! Erza will take care of the mean nii-san for you" Levy cooed, calling her by wagging the book she had forgotten earlier. Lucy ran up to her like a little kid, earning giggled once more from the three girls.

"Oi Luce! Let's go on a mission!" A familiar voice shouted, the person who owned the voice going towards them. Much like earlier Lucy had childishly thrown a tantrum by stomping on the ground, crossing her arms over her chest a pout on her lips. "No!"

"What do you mean no? Come on! I found a good one!" Natsu said pulling the blonde with him. "Wahh! Onee-san help me!" Lucy shouted her hands grabbing hold of Lisanna, her eyes pooling with tears as the mean pink haired nii-san pulled her away. "Natsu!" Lisanna barked, smacking his hand away from the blonde, who she hugged close. Natsu however scowled at his childhood friend, his arms crossed over his chest as he gave her a glare.

"What the hell was that for!? And get your hands off Luce, she's my partner dang it!" He demanded making a move to pull the blonde with him once more, but Lucy moved away, hiding behind Lisanna's back once more. "Nee-san" Lucy mumbled digging her face by the young take-over mage's back. "Natsu, Lucy is in some kind of spell. So I think it's best if she doesn't go out the guild until we find out how to fix her" Mira explained, calling the blonde over. Happily Lucy came bounding towards Mira when she saw another set of ice cream laid out for her. Natsu watched his partner through narrowed eyes.

"Mira-nee I don't think it's a spell. I think she's getting delirious over the fever" Lisanna pointed out, remembering the temperature the blonde had. "Ehh? Then we better give her some medicine"

"She's sick?" Natsu asked, going near the blonde, pulling her head back with him bending down so that their foreheads met. Lucy blinked up at him, before continuing to eat her ice cream when he let go of her. "Yeah she's sick" He mumbled, slouching down on the seat beside the blonde, watching her eat ice cream after ice cream, her face flushed. "I got the medicine!" Mira shouted coming back with a tablet of medicine and a lukewarm water.

"Here sweetie drink up" Mira cooed, pulling the ice cream away from the blonde, handing her the medicine and water. However Lucy pouted, glaring at the objects in front of her. "I don't wanna!" She whined, looking away from Mira. Whereas Mira frowned at her. _How can I make her drink it?_ She thought.

"Mira give me that" Natsu said interrupting her thoughts. Absent-mindedly Mira handed the medicine and water to him, which he took in his mouth, drinking some of the water. Once done he pulled on the blonde's arm towards him, clasping a hand to cover her eyes. Mira, Lisanna and Levy's eyes widened, the guild halting into a stop, some jaw dropped at the scene they were seeing. Natsu had kissed Lucy, well to others who didn't know what was happening to Lucy, in truth he had given her the medicine, not pulling away until he had made her gulp it. Once he pulled away, he retracted his hand that covered her eyes, slowly Lucy fell towards him. Natsu of course caught her, with her sound asleep on his chest.

"Did he just…"

"Kiss Lu-chan?"

"Natsu kissed her?"

"The world is ending!"

"QUIET!" Erza shouted, not wanting to wake the sleeping celestial mage. Natsu looked up at everyone, a grin on his lips. "Keep it a secret" He said or more like demanded, standing up as he carried the sleeping blonde with him out of the guild.

* * *

**The next morning**

"Good morning everyone!" Lucy greeted as she entered the guild. Knowing smiles were given to her, but none the less they greeted her back.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu greeted, slinging an arm over her shoulder. "Wanna go on a mission?" He asked cheekily grinning at her. Her smile widened as she nodded at him. "Yes please! My rent is coming up!" He chuckled pulling her over to the request board. Not once did he take his arm off of her.

Levy, Lisanna, Mira and Erza smiled at the two. "How long do you think Lucy will admit her feelings?" Lisanna asked out of the blue.

"Who knows…Those two are so-"

"Perfect for each other!" Mira gushed, her eyes in hearts as she watched the two smile at each other. Who apparently agreed to do that mission. "Mira-san! We'll do this mission!" Lucy announced bounding up to her, smiling at the younger mage she stamped it in approval.

"Natsu let's go!" Lucy called, heading for the door. Natsu grinning at her, once again placed his arm around her shoulder, ever so slowly pulling her closer to him with every step they took. Before they left the guild Natsu winked at the guild members who was clearly watching them, Lucy didn't know what he did because her head was full of the mission's reward.

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Maya's shout out corner!**

Randomness... oh dear…

Now who says Natsu is dense?! I repeat! He isn't! More likely it's just Lucy in denial (≧∇≦)

Reviews ne?

**ღღღ**ஐ**｡◕‿‿◕｡****ღღღ**ஐ

**Please Support my other story **_**'Your Majesty' & 'Bishies Oujisama'**_

**｡◕‿◕｡****So click the button bellow****｡◕‿◕｡**


End file.
